Breehn
Breen is a minor/supporting character in Clarence. Appearance He has ginger hair, sky blue eyes, a white shirt with a green bowtie, olive pants, and brown boots. He also appears to be a little chubby. In Money Broom Wizard he has a yellow shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. Personality He tends to worries about things when they get bad like messes or when someone get It hurt, as shown in Dinner Party where he's seen panicking after Clarence hurts himself from grabbing the insulation. He's also shown to be generally careful when doing things such as when he was performing a science experiment in Honk. This behavior is likely the result of his family's meticulous and persnickety lifestyle and his parents' strict sense of discipline towards him. This is demonstrated when he constantly tells Clarence and the others to be careful or else his parents will ground him or when his mom is seen giving him a cold glare when Clarence asks about going to the attic which wasn't allowed. However, for as nervous and submissive as Breen comes off as, he has been shown to have a rebellious side to his character. In the episode Zoo, Breen's peanut allergy forces the class to skip a lot of the exhibits in the zoo which frustrates him. So later when the class has lunch, to show his mettle, Breen voluntarily accepts a peanut butter sandwich from Percy (who didn't know that peanut butter is made from actual peanuts) and when Percy tells Ms. Baker he did this, he quickly eats and swallows it despite Ms. Baker telling him to spit out and Refused to spit it out. It should be noted though that when allegies kick in later and he ends up being taken away in an ambulance, he shows clear regret, saying that "It wasn't worth it.". Also in Puddle Eyes Belson pretends he doesn't exist and Breen says "What? I'm right here!" Episode Appearances *Pilot (cameo) *Fun Dungeon Face Off (cameo) *Money Broom Wizard (cameo/seen in yellow shirt) *Lost in the Supermarket (cameo) *Clarence's Millions (First Speaking Role) *Clarence Gets a Girlfriend (cameo) *Dinner Party (First major role) *Honk *Zoo *Puddle Eyes *Slumber Party (cameo) *Average Jeff Gallery Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|2nd row, 9th kid ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot1.PNG Clarence's Millions 185.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 048.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 004.png Lost in the Super Market 004.png Clarence's Millions 008.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 014.png Clarence's Millions 044.png Clarence's Millions 052.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 173.png SumoThinking.png CGAGsneakpeak1.png Jeff slapping Breehn.png Breehn and Jeff.png My life is over.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Well, Clarence.png Breehn O O.png Breehn glares.png Breehn and Clarence.png Breehn with his gameplayer.png|Breen with his gameplayer Breehn looking.png Breehn happy.png Family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breehn.png|Breen's family picture Oh, my god! my house!.png Kids helping Chad.png Breehn Gameplayer.png You're in for it now 1.png You're in for it now 2.png Breehn.png Did you hear that.png Breehn2.png Kids falling.png Let's fun, Breen.png Be a great host.png Breen scared.png Really you guys.png Or a dead body!.png Breen so bored.png Breen working.png IT WAS THE HORN.png Poor, poor Breen.png Nathan hitting Breen.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png BREEN, THAT WAS A PEANUT BUTTER.png It wasn't worth it....png All most there....png That a funny one.png Breehn Funny.png I'm right here, Belson.png tumblr_inline_n8skwimv4u1r1p4dw.png tumblr_n73av1upTR1s1q7hho1_400.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg What's he doing now.png Hand them over, now.png IT WAS THE HORN!! THE HORN!!!.png That's really good, man!.png Here you go, sumo.png THERE YOU ARE, YOU JERK!!!.png L.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png GASP.png Chelsea and Breen.png Average Jeff 10.png 20140729 164148.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png Thank you, Jeff.png So, like, my mom is a total....png Say ah.png Heeeeyyyy, Jeeeffffffff.png Where should we go next.png We can anywhere you want, but not the attic.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png Breen in The Fun Dungeon.png Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo1 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo2 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo3 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo4 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo5 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo6 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo7 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo8 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo9 250.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png|Breen next to Kennan Let's get those crads!.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Horn party.png Clarence's Millions 061.png Chad, we'll save you!.png Good boy!.png|Breen's back CGAGsneakpeak6.png Why the hell not.png We can't up there!.png Capture 04122014 124255.png Breehn's parents.png|Breen in the painting in the backround God, this day sucks.png No one will hurt you anymore.png I'll always be your friend.png 20140827_zoo.jpg 20140828_zoo.jpg To the flag of the USA.png What do you think about the horn now.png Nothing will.png Horn Party!!.png 20140831_zoo.jpg Let's go see what down here.png Okay. who's next.png Average Jeff 12.png 20140901_zoo.jpg Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Chad working out.png Breen paper art.png That's my boy!.png un, you guys. wait.png Breen looking at Belson.png Did you guys herd a word I said.png Funny Breehn Face.jpg Jeff glares at Clarence.png|Breen behind Jeff And to the.png Breehn Mad!.png That was too much!!!.png Jeff honk.png Breeh's in Baker's class.png 2087976.png 3521125.png 956744.png 84432212.png Breehn turning to his mom.png 757754.png Breen Freeze.png Zoo Picture.jpg Unnamed Blonde Kid in Zoo.png Breen in class.png Jeff give up.png Hey, Jeff.png Breehn in the pilot.png tumblr_n9dx4qRNFq1sjdkgvo8_1280.jpg Clarence, look what you made me do!.png I'll see you guys later....png THE VIRUS! IT'S OUT!!!.png Code red, Breen (1).png Code red, Breen (2).png Code red, Breen (3).png Code red, Breen (4).png tumblr_n9dxn0OWyV1sjdkgvo1_400.png Breen 2 mouth error.png Snapshot 1 (10-9-2014 1-22 AM).png tumblr_n8imnyFBMt1rz98cco3_1280.png qlnx.jpg 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg Dissapointed kids.png Breehn3.png 6869550123.png 0028856471.png In the darkness.png Move your butt, Breen!.png It's payback time!.png|Breen holding a horn Average Jeff Breen.jpg Breehn like Whaaattt.jpg Trivia *He has 9 buddy stars in Clarence's Millions. *Breen is the only child in his family. *Dinner Party is the first episode that Breen is a main character. *The concept art and credits for Breen has an H in it but in Clarence's Millions it was shown as Breen possibly showing that it was a last second change. However its back to Breehn in the test average results in Average Jeff. Its possible he goes by both names. *The name Breen is actually a surname. *As shown in Zoo, he is allergic to peanuts. *He had a pink backpack as seen in Clarence's Millions. it's unknown if it was a color error or he could be feminine like Jeff. In Average Jeff, he now has a light blue backpack. *He is one of the only characters to appear in the pilot to not have a major change in appearance at all in the show. The minor difference is that his arms are not as skinny. *He is the only known character that is both a minor and supporting character. *In Money Broom Wizard he is shown in a yellow shirt. It is unknown if it was a mistake or if it was his original shirt before it was changed back to the shirt worn in the pilot. *Breen is supposedly very smart in science. He can do chemistry and is possibly good at it (however in Honk he squirted too much chemicals but this was because Clarence honked a bicycle horn). However his score on the test in Average Jeff is below average so it's possible that he isn't always smart. *Blaide is most likely Breen's best friend but it is unknown why Blaide wasn't invited to Breen's house. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Allergic Characters Category:Supporting Characters